The present disclosure relates to a program, a control method, and an information processing device for processing the progress of a game.
In recent years, games have been developed which cause predetermined icons and characters to be in a non-display state in accordance with a player's input operation. A game disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. JP 2016-189805 A includes a first display displaying a puzzle game that is a first game and a second display displaying performance with which a character is associated that is a second game. In the puzzle game that is the first game, when a reservoir is removed, in the second game, performance with which a character corresponding to the removed reservoir is associated is displayed. In addition, JP 2016-189805 A describes that, in a case where a chain of removal of a reservoir is generated in the puzzle game, the game is progressed by performing linked performance in which performance associated with a character that corresponds to a removed reservoir in the chain is sequentially displayed. JP 2016-189805 A describes that the amusement of a game can be improved by employing such a configuration.
In a conventional game, for example, like a game disclosed in JP 2016-189805 A, a reservoir to be removed is displayed to stop on the screen, and accordingly, a player performing an operation for the reservoir is not allowed to have tension and excitement. In addition, there is only one operation to be performed by the player for the reservoir to be removed, and a different action is not generated by a difference in the operation or the like. This provides a monotonous game having an insufficient strategic level, whereby the amusement of the game cannot be improved.